


Come on Closer

by heists (emblems)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emblems/pseuds/heists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Artemis is a voyeur and gets a little caught up watching an intimate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on Closer

Artemis does not fancy herself a voyeur. Honestly, what other people do is entirely their own business. The team’s coming up on adulthood—what happens in one’s room _stays_ in one’s room (and if you’re smart and/or considerate enough to remember Conner has super-hearing, all the better).

Not to mention she really doesn’t want to know just how often Wally decides to blow off some steam with Mr. Sock. Yes, that’s its name—the unfortunate happenstance through which she discovered this is not one she particularly likes to revisit ( _“I am never doing the laundry_ again _, you hear me?”_ ). No, Artemis isn’t going to go observing or even commenting on PDA. She learned a long time ago, with the occasional night spent in Star City with Ollie, that it’s best to just walk away. Goodness knows that would make training with Canary… interesting.

Speaking of discomfort, though...

It isn’t often Artemis finds herself mulling over the mechanics of Wally and Robin’s relationship. They both come out several months before, shortly after Robin turned 15, and told the team (and only the team), that they were an item. Artemis, at the time, leveled quite the skeptical smirk at Wally.

 _You think you can convince me that there wasn’t anything before?_ She saw the looks the two would shoot each other—she remembered the way they would send shivers down her spine.

An arch of the brows was the only response, but it was all the answer she needed.

_Can you prove it?_

And she let it drop from there. It’s a rare occasion when the matter ever returns to the forefront of her mind, besides the few instances of PDA that she pointedly ignores outside a quip or two.

This time, however, turning the corner to find Robin and Wally in a full-on liplock, she isn’t given much of a choice.

In an instant, she’s retreated out of sight behind the wall. Grateful for her quick reflexes, she’s nearly certain they can’t have seen or heard her (despite the squeak of sheer _surprise_ she may-or-may-not-have uttered). No, they were _faaaar_ too involved to notice her.

She begins to walk away, with every intention of wiping the image of her mind (or so she tells herself), but the ghost of an image sticks in her mind.

_No… it couldn’t have been._

Despite whatever misgiving or doubt she has, she takes a deep breath and peered around the corner, wondering if she did indeed see what she thought she saw.

She’s lucky she’s so good at controlling external reactions, else her jaw would likely be on the floor right about now

The two are absolute _fiends_. It took her a moment to determine where one starts and where the other begins. After careful observation, she’s able to determine Wally has a hold of Robin ‘round the small of bird’s back, with the Robin’s legs wrapped (more like _glued_ ) around Wally’s waist, hands framing Wally’s face and clutching his flaming red hair.

And within a second, Artemis confirms that she had seen correctly. Robin, despite being smaller and despite relying on Wally to hold him up, is inarguably dominating. Where Artemis might have expected Robin to be the one against the wall, with Wally calling the shots, she’s still somehow unsurprised to see it’s just the opposite. Wally’s head tilts up to Robin’s, their tongues dancing and teeth nipping. Robin pulls away, going to Wally’s ear before he does something with his mouth that makes the speedster _whimper_.

If asked, Artemis will fervently deny that all of this is going straight to the area between her legs.

But, of course, with Robin’s grunts and moans of approval almost coming out as his trademark laughter (it occurs to Artemis that this might be intentional) and Wally making those obscene groans and gasps, this is hardly the truth. Never mind the fact that Robin is without his cape and Wally’s cowl is pushed down, leaving the two exposed ( _their uniforms leave absolutely_ nothing _to the imagination_ ) in a way that Artemis finds hard to disapprove of.

And then Robin _grinds down_ into Wally’s groin, and he’s not the only one that gasps. Thankfully, they’re both still too involved to notice the way Artemis almost squeaks (but there’s nothing _almost_ about it) when Wally’s mouth goes to Robin’s neck, the smaller boy arching to give him more clearance and _goodness gracious the stretch of his neck should not be that sexy and how does he make baring his neck a gesture of dominance._ Wally’s mouth is making the most obscene sucking sounds, and Artemis knows there’s going to be a mark there tomorrow.

It takes Artemis a second or two to realize that Robin’s shift in position means he can see her peering at them— _easily._ And when Robin suddenly catches her eyes through that mask ( _a mask should not make a fifteen year-old look that attractive_ ), he _winks_.

Artemis practically sways on her feet, not wanting to consider that Robin might just be getting off on her watching ( _but who is she kidding—the thought sends more shivers down her spine)_. And before she can show any sort of reaction besides the wide-eyed shock of being caught, his attention returns to Wally, recapturing his partner’s lips with a newfound fervency— _putting on a show_. When she sees hands moving south, she decides it’s time to leave.

The next morning (after a far-too-explicit, entirely-too-wonderful dream filled with red hair and domino masks), there’s a note on her door, written in a familiar, neat writing:

_Unless you truly enjoy spectating, may I suggest taking a more active role next time?_

It’s several moments before Artemis has the composure to make her way to the kitchen.


End file.
